Kion 10 - Rise of the Lion Guard
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Scarred from a bad fight with his family, young Kion is taken to America by his grandmother Sarabi to see the whole country and all it has to offer. But during their first stop on this incredible road trip, Kion finds a strange watch that fell from outer space and can transform the wearer into aliens. But what's this about a "Lion Guard"? Human! AU. Human! Kion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh goody, yet another experimental story. In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm right there. I understand that it's a rather unusual combination, but I felt it appropriate after doing a little research on one of my favorite shows from my childhood. I hope you guys like it, because this is just one thing that I needed to jot down before it left the confines of my brain.**_

_***I still don't own Ben 10, and I don't own the Lion Guard!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = normal speech

_'If the Lion Guard reforms, it'll be next to impossible for us Outlanders to take whatever animals we want for food!' = thoughts_

**"Curse you, Ben Tennyson!" = someone yelling**

_**~Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!~ = the occasional song**_

* * *

_**The Story Begins…**_

* * *

"Okay, he should be here any minute now." said an elderly woman who looks to have aged quite gracefully.

Waiting at the airport was a ten year old boy who looks like he's of African heritage. But unlike most people in Africa, he has light skin and red hair and red eyes as opposed to dark skin, brown eyes and black hair. He's lean and looks like he's developing a little bit of visible muscle on his arms. His choice of clothing is an orange muscle shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts, and a pair of black sneakers with ankle high socks. Resting next to him is his suitcase full of his essentials. Namely food, clothing, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and a hairbrush.

Standing next to him with a suitcase of her own is a woman who looks no older than her late thirties, but is actually much older. She has neck length cream colored hair, red eyes, and light skin and is about five feet eight inches tall. She's wearing a simple T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of shoes with small heels. She also wears a golden hoop earring in her left ear.

"Are you excited about our cross country roadtrip, Kion?" she asked the boy with a smile on her face. "I think you're really going to like my old friend, Maxwell Tennyson. He and your grandfather Mufasa were coworkers back in the day before his duties in the Pridelands took priority."

"I guess so, Grandma Sarabi." the boy, or Kion, replied in a mumble.

The woman, now identified as Sarabi, frowned at her grandson's depressed demeanor. She knows exactly why he's feeling the way he is and who caused it. She knows that over one of his eyes, makeup has been applied to it in order to hide his recently obtained scar. A scar that sadly goes deeper than being a simple flesh wound. Kneeling down to his level, Sarabi brought her grandson into a warm embrace as she ran her hand up and down his back in a comforting manner.

"I know you feel bad about what happened, Kion. But things will get better between you and our family. You'll see." Sarabi whispered soothingly into the child's ear. "And don't worry. I don't think any less of you because of that scar."

The lad sighed and fought back his tears as he thought back to the events of how he received the very mark that now connects him even further to his deceased uncle. He may be wearing makeup to cover up the scar, but he can still feel the pain even after he had first got it. He was feeling the sting in his heart over how his father, his mother, and even his uncles Timon and Pumbaa were always favoring his older sister, Kiara, simply because she's the heiress to their family's royal bloodline.

Kion was just considered the 'runt of the litter' as Kiara always called him when she was rubbing it in his face. Harsh words were exchanged between Kion and his father, Simba, and Simba lashed out. But in doing so, he caused a deep rift between the family and Kion, and gave him a scar in the exact place and the exact shape as the one that Scar had when he was alive.

The young lad packed up his things that same night and left the house in tears as he felt that his family just didn't want him. But his grandma Sarabi followed him and contacted an old friend of the family, Maxwell Tennyson, and arranged for herself and Kion to join him and his grandkids on their cross country roadtrip that they were going on this summer. The boy was reluctant to go at first, thinking he'd just be treated like he was by the rest of his family. But with some gentle coaxing from Sarabi, Kion agreed to go.

And so, here they are.

Sarabi broke the hug and used her thumb to wipe the makeup off of her child's eye, revealing the still vivid red slash mark going from the top on down over his eye. And with Kion's eye closed as his grandmother wiped off the makeup, it reveals that the scar goes over his eyelid too. Miraculously, the lad can still see out of that eye despite the slash he took to it. No loss of vision whatsoever.

Once she was done, Kion looked at his grandmother who looked back at him with that same gentle and loving smile he's come to love.

"There's my brave grandson." Sarabi said gently. "Never hide your scar, Kion, for it is a part of who you are now. Simply having that scar does not mean that you will turn out the way your deceased uncle Taka did. It is simply proof that you will one day become a great warrior. I believe it."

Through her words of kindness and wisdom, Kion found himself able to give a small smile as his depression waned just the slightest bit.

"That's my boy." Sarabi said as she stood up.

She resumed her task of keeping a lookout for her old friend, Max. Although she can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen this summer that will shake the foundations of the world as she knows it.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Well, that's it for my experimental story. Just because it's the prologue doesn't mean the story can't evolve into something greater. But I do have a reason for this being merely a prologue of the actual story. I can't decide what I want to do for Kion. Do I want to give him an Omnitrix with a red color scheme like that of Albedo? Or do I want to give him the Antitrix that Kevin created in the rebooted Ben 10 series? Let me know is the reviews what kind of Omnitrix you want me to give Kion in this story.**_

_**Your Choices: Albedo's Omnitrix, and the Antitrix (Ben 10 Reboot Continuum. Do research on it if you don't know about it yet.)**_

_**Also, here are the current results for the poll I currently have posted.**_

* * *

_Poll Question: Which of these Digimon should be Hiccup's partner in "Digimon Tamers - How To Train Your Dragon Edition!"?_

_Gaossmon - Greymon (2010 Anime) - MetalGreymon (2010 Anime) - ZekeGreymon: 5 votes_

_Guilmon - Growlmon - WarGrowlmon - Megidramon/Gallantmon - Gallantmon Crimson Mode: 3 votes_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, all. See you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own Ben 10, and I don't own the Lion Guard!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = normal speech

_'If the Lion Guard reforms, it'll be next to impossible for us Outlanders to take whatever animals we want for food!' = thoughts_

**"Curse you, Ben Tennyson!" = someone yelling**

_**~Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!~ = the occasional song**_

* * *

_**Filler Chapter - Finding Comfort in Family**_

* * *

At the same time that Kion and Sarabi left for America for their cross country roadtrip with Sarabi's old friend, Maxwell Tennyson, things weren't going so well for a certain King of the Pridelands. He and the rest of his family had turned in earlier, but he couldn't get the thoughts of what happened earlier that evening out of his head. The argument between himself and Kion, and especially how he lashed out in anger and struck Kion across the eye hard enough to give his own son a scar.

He sighed and sat up, giving up on trying to go to sleep for now. He knows that his mother went out to search for Kion and would likely be back by morning, but he still couldn't help but worry about them both. Heaven knows how many enemies he's made since he became the King of these lands. With those two out on their own, it's the perfect opportunity for people such as Janja of the Hyena clan or, heaven forbid Zira, to swoop right in and launch a sneak attack.

"Maybe a glass of warm milk will help me fall asleep." Simba mumbled to himself.

Being extremely careful not to wake his sleeping wife, Simba got up out of bed and began to make his way to the kitchen. Despite being a king and having a palace where he could perform his royal duties, he and his family prefer to actually live in a more modest home where they can feel more like normal people instead of a royal family.

Ah, but I digress.

It didn't take long for Simba to reach the kitchen and make himself a glass of warm milk. And it would seem like it's working. But as he made his way back to his room, he heard a faint sound coming from his daughter's room. Or more accurately, the room she shares with her brother.

He took a peek inside and saw his daughter Kiara, asleep on her bed, tossing and turning as she whimpered in her sleep with her eyes scrunched up tight and beginning to leak tears. Several surefire signs that she's having a nightmare.

Kiara herself is a ten year old girl who is the older twin of Kion by three hours. She has porcelain skin, cream colored hair that normally goes past her shoulders that's done in a braid right now, a trait she inherited from her mother, and the same red eyes that Kion had inherited from their father. As Simba walked closer to Kiara, he could hear her mumbling as she tossed and turned from her night terrors.

"No… no…! Kion, no…! Don't let go…!" she mumbled.

* * *

_**In Kiara's Dream…**_

* * *

Kion was barely holding on to a stray piece of metal as he was dangling several thousand feet above the ground near Mount Rushmore, wounded, battered, and blood caked on his face. His eyes held nothing but fear of the inevitable fall that was likely to take place as he could feel his grip slipping.

"**KIARA!"**

"**KION!"**

"**KIARA, HELP ME!"**

Not bothering to think about the possible consequences about what she was about to attempt, she slid down and grabbed onto a more stable piece of metal as she began to reach down for her little brother.

"Kion, hurry! Grab my hand!" she urged.

Weakly, Kion began to reach out to his sister, and it seemed like they were about to reach each other.

But then, tragedy struck.

Kiara cried out in pain as she felt her hand being stabbed by something and the ship shook. This caused Kion to yelp and slide further away from her. She looked up and saw that her hand had been impaled by this giant black claw connected to a muscular green arm. The rest of the body was cloaked by the shadows of the environment, but she could make out two glowing red eyes.

The child looked down to her brother and didn't let this situation deter her from her goal of preventing her brother's untimely demise.

"Come on, Kion! Reach!" she tried to urge her brother.

But try as they might, this stranger managed to keep them just out of reach of each other. It took awhile, but finally the fingertips of these children touched for what just might be the final time in their lives. Another tremor shook the vessel, causing Kion to lose his grip and scream as he plummeted to the ground below to his death.

"**KION!"** screamed Kiara.

Evil laughter broke the child from her sadness as she turned to glare at the stranger. But that anger quickly turned to fear and confusion as she saw a figure with squid tentacles for a beard emerge from the shadows. Her fear began to rise as he leaned down closer to her and whispered very disconcerting words into her ear.

"Long live the king…!"

With a rough yank, he removed his claw from her hand as Kiara began to fall to her own death, screaming the whole way down.

* * *

_**Dream End…**_

* * *

"**NOOOOOO!"**

Kiara bolted upright in a cold sweat, gasping for breath as her pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks. She jumped in fear as Simba put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Kiara! Kiara, it's okay! You were dreaming!" he said.

Kiara's blurry vision slowly adjusted as she saw her father's worried face. But when she glanced over to her brother's side of the room and saw his empty bed, it all became too much for her. She clung to her father and began to cry into his shoulder as she let out all of her pent up emotions, not caring if this wasn't the proper behavior for a future queen.

"I-I want muh-my brother!" sobbed Kiara.

Simba did the only thing he could possibly do in this situation as a father. He embraced his daughter and let her cry out all of her pent up emotions. He knows and understands that a good cry will help Kiara now more that just bottling everything up like Zazu has been making her do.

_'Kion… where are you?'_ he asked in his head.

Even though he knew he'd get no answer.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Just a little filler to show how this is affecting certain members of Kion's family. Also letting you know I've posted a poll on my profile for which matrix Kion should get in this story.**_

* * *

_Which of these do you want me to give Kion in my story "Kion 10 - Rise of the Lion Guard"?_

_Albedo's Omnitrix (Classic Continuum)_

_The Antitrix (Reboot Continuum)_

* * *

_**Thanks a bunch for reading, everybody. Please don't forget to cast your votes on my poll. See you all next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own The Lion Guard, and I don't own Ben 10!***_

* * *

_**Filler #2**_

* * *

Back in the Pridelands on that very same night, the local shaman and good friend of the Royal family, Rafiki, was busy mixing paints as he continued to make additions to the many paintings on his walls. Sometimes he would add something, others he would completely repaint due to being faded. This is one of those times where he's adding something. First to a painting of young Kiara.

Rafiki is also known for having a deep connection to the spirit world, and being able to converse with certain spirits from his place in the mortal plane. Like he's doing now with Kion and Kiara's departed grandfather and the past King of the Pridelands, Mufasa.

"Oh Mufasa, every day Kiara grows more beautiful, into a queen that will someday make us all very proud." Rafiki said to the dead King.

As he did, he smeared a little of his blue paint over the painting of Kiara, which for reasons unknown, was in the form of a lioness. But his voice grew grave as he dipped his thumb in dark brown paint and looked to a painting of a brown male lion.

"But this young boy, Kovu, grows stronger and Zira fills his heart with hate." he said as he painted a mane on the lion and left a smear in the heart area.

He sighed once more and grew somber as a painting of Kion turned up. Rafiki took a thin twig and dipped the tip into a pot of red paint before adding a scar to this painting.

"And now, Simba's son Kion has grown depressed and may end up being the next Taka." Rafiki said, addressing Scar by his old name. "I'm very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well. No…"

The wind suddenly began to blow as Rafiki's attention was diverted to a small cluster of fruits that grew in his tree home. He could tell from how the winds are moving that Mufasa was speaking to him. And from how frantic yet calm the currents of the winds are, it's something very important.

"Hm? You have a plan?"

A fruit suddenly fell from the tree and landed on the ground with a loud crack, splitting in half as it did. Rafiki knows this to be a sign, but of what?

"What…?"

The shaman picked up the two halves of the fruit and took a moment to examine both halves. He didn't know what to make of this. Not until he glanced up at the paintings of Kovu and Kiara. Slowly, Rafiki began to bring the two halves together as the plan became clear.

"Kovu? Kiara? Together?"

He also noticed that something had been painted onto Kion's painting as well. And he wasn't the one to paint it. It was a red hourglass outlined by a black circle. One that Rafiki knows well.

"Kion? Using the greatest creation of Azmuth?"

Dropping the two pieces of fruit, Rafiki glanced up to the sky as his reaction to this plan became clear.

"This is the plan? ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS WILL NEVER WORK!" exclaimed Rafiki. "Oh Mufasa, you've been up there too long! Your head is in the clouds!"

The shaman crossed his arms over his chest, stewing over how absurd this plan of Mufasa's sounded. But Mufasa wasn't giving up. As proven by how Rafiki fought to remain standing as a strong wind blew over him.

"Okay, okay, okay, alright, OKAY!" exclaimed Rafiki. "I don't think this will work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

And so, with the plan set in motion, Mufasa began to travel the spirit world to where he knows Kion will be. Events have been set in motion, and there's no stopping them.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**There's still time left to vote on the poll for Kion's DNA Alteration Device. Here's the current results of it.**_

* * *

_Poll Question: Which of these do you want me to give Kion in my story "Kion 10 - Rise of the Lion Guard"?_

_Albedo's Omnitrix (Classic Continuum): 5 votes_

_The Antitrix (Reboot Continuum): 3 votes_

* * *

_**Please don't forget to vote if you haven't already, and I'll see everyone next chapter.**_


End file.
